le sacrifice de Shiro
by Nezu Suzuya
Summary: un jeune garçon qui a perdu l'envie de vivre, un kami accueillant qui tombe de suite sous le charme de ce dit garçon, le premier et dernier kami des âmes. sorry pour ce résumer mais c'est la première fic que je poste! après elle est inspiré d'un rp du nom de 'dear my Mononoke Sacrifice'. bonne lecture ! PS: je me suis trompé dans la catégorie ,really sorry !x)
sommaire :

prologue : le sacrifice

chapitre un : arrivé au pays des dieux , rencontre

chapitre deux : souvenir de la vie humaine

chapitre trois et fin : un nouveau départ

épilogue : naissance d'un nouveau dieux

 **P** **rologue**

Durant l'ère Eiji, au Japon, le culte des esprits était très fréquent. Chaque année pour obtenir la protection de l'esprit concerné, il fallait offrir en sacrifice le cadet des enfants de la famille. Dans la famille Kaoru, il y avait 4 enfants. Trois filles et un garçon. Le cadet de 17 ans, Shiro, avait une figure fine et des traits adoucis, paisible, presque efféminé. Il avait des yeux verrons mais d'une couleur étrange : violet et gris.

Son regard cachait une infini tristesse et une solitude sans limite. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être sacrifié pour que sa famille obtienne la protection du kami des tempêtes, Susanoo , bizarrement il n'avait rien ressentit. Juste un grand vide et peut être même de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il quitte ce monde une bonne fois pour toute, car malgré son jeune âge il ne supportait déjà plus les regards que les autres portaient sur lui : mélange de pitié et de dégoût.

''Shiro-sama, votre père vous demande au temple de Susanoo,'' le prévint un serviteur. Le jeune homme se retourna vers ce dernier et lui lança un regard sombre avant de lui répondre qu'il allait le rejoindre.

Il se leva de son bureau, laissa tomber la plume avec laquelle il écrivait depuis tout à l'heure et sortit de sa chambre sans prendre le temps de mettre ses ghetas.

Lorsqu'il arriva au temple des tempêtes, il vit son père entrain de prier.

Son père était plutôt grand, un aspect viril qui inspirait force et respect . Mais il avait aussi des concepts trop machiste ; au grand désespoir de Shiro qui était trop féminin pour lui. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte du temple s'ouvrir Shiro oto-san se leva et prit le couteau de perle qui se trouvait sur l'autel jusqu'à présent. Shiro vit passer dans les yeux de son père un élan de pitié pour la pauvre proie qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

''finalement, je n'aurais rien connu de la vie et cela me désole un peu…'' pensa le jeune homme.

Il s'avança et se plaça sur l'autel et dénuda ses épaules afin que son père puisse graver sa peau s blanche. Les yeux vides de lumière, aucun sentiment dans son cœur, il ne laissa rien paraître de la douleur que lui faisait éprouver sa peau sous le coup de la gravure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses épaules qui étaient maintenant gravés de toutes par et lut les caractères du dieu de la tempête.

''j'espère que cela va vite passer …'' fut la dernier chose a laquelle il pensa. Aucune pensée pour sa mère qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et ses trois sœurs qui se fichait totalement de lui. Ni pour son père qui faisait office de bourreau et qui n'osait même pas le regarder en face.

Il prit lui-même le couteau que lui tendait son père (l'offrande au kami devant venir d'elle-même) et s'entailla d'un coup sec les poignets. Puis il s'allongea gracieusement sur l'autel et regarda autour de lui une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Son père n'avait même pas tenu à rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Puis ce fut le noir…

 **chapitre 1 ; au royaume des dieux :**

le temple était vide. Personne à l'horizon juste des âmes qui flottaient de temps à autres devant mes yeux . Où étais-je ? Étais-je réellement mort ? Tant de questions subsistaient. Je tentais de bouger mais mes poignets étaient accrochés par de fines chaînes rouges qui étaient elle-même reliées au mur derrière moi, levant mes bras au dessus de ma tête . Je rougis faiblement d'inconfort.

-tu es enfin réveillé ?

Une voix. À la fois douce et grave. Elle venait de dans mon dos mais impossible de savoir à qui elle appartenait. Mais lorsque je l'entendit je ressentis une chaleur s'infiltrer dans mon corps. J'eus l'idée de bouger à ce moment précis et mes chaînes se brisèrent d'elles-même.

-bravo ! Peu de gens sont capable de réussir ce test ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux ! Dit la voix en applaudissant.

Je me retournais enfin, assis sur l'autel, pour voir l'individu qui me parlait depuis le début. Mes questions s'effacèrent d'un seul coup lorsque je vis à qui je devais faire face. C'était un homme de la même taille que mon père mais il avait de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige , des yeux d'un bleus de nuit très profond,...et des oreilles de renards blanches elles aussi, qui perçaient sa queue de cheval. Dans son dos, qui battait l'air faiblement une queue de renard et lorsque je remontais mon regard je vis alors de magnifiques ailes d'oiseau blanches avec par endroit des plumes écarlates. Je dus le regarder avec un air bizarre car soudain il éclata de rire et cela me réchauffa terriblement le cœur sans que je ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment.

-tu devrais voir ta tête ! Excellent ! Se moqua-t-il, je pris alors un air boudeur et il se reprit voyant que cela me touchait , excuse-moi c'est que tu es premier sacrifice que mon frère m'offre ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et il ne me manque plus qu'un an et je serai enfin kami ! Mais je ne suis pas encore habitué au protocole...dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux oubliant que ces derniers étaient attachés.

Je glissai sur le bord de l'autel dans le but de me lever ; j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que j'étais sur cet autel ; mais lorsque j'arrivai au bord, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je me sentis chavirer.

-Ah non attend ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers moi, me rattrapant juste avant que je ne touche le sol, t'es pas encore en état de te lever ni même de faire quoique ce soit, 'faut d'abord que tu t'habitues ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Encore cette sensation à son contact. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! Je regardai mes poignets essayant de me calmer en vain. L'atmosphère y était trop lourde et j'étouffais.

Je tentais en vain de reprendre ma respiration quand soudain une main qui se voulait réconfortante dans mon dos. Je relevai la tête encore étourdi par l'atmosphère des lieux et plongeai dans deux aubes bleus comme une nuit étoilé. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Nos regards se croisèrent et le jeune kami se mit à fixer les miens comme s'il s'agissait de joyaux.

-j'avais pas remarqué...tes yeux ! Ils sont...violet et gris… c'est...magnifique…

-Merci, murmurai-je alors à mon tour en baissant la tête. Ma force sembla soudain revenir et je me levais gêné par la proximité de nos deux corps. Ma tête vacillant encore légèrement je m'accrochai au bord de l'autel.

Le jeune kami qui était accroupi au sol, continuant de me fixer, se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Il leva une main et mon corps réagit seul au souvenir de mon enfance et je fermai les yeux attendant que la douleur vienne mais au lieu de ça, la main caressa ma joue droite. Voyant mon air craintif, il se recula avec un sourire , que je pensais triste ou désolé, puis il se reprit rapidement :

-je ne me suis pas présenté ! Mais que je suis bête ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant de drôles de mimiques dans les airs, je suis Kurami le petit frère du kami Susanoo des tempêtes ! Enchanté ! Il me tendit une main.

-...Kaoru Shiro...enchanté, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main. Enchanté ça je l'étais mais pas forcément comme on l'entendait dans ce genre de situation. Kurami qui se trouvait devant moi faisait surgir dans tout mon corps des sensations nouvelles que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé mais aussi de mauvais et malheureux souvenirs pour lesquels je me maudissais et me détestais. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Kurami approcher mais je me réveillé lorsqu'il me porta dans ses bras. Je levai la tête vers lui et remarquai soudain qu'il évitait mon regard. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait ; l'avais-je dégoûté ? Blessé ? Puis je baissai les yeux vers mon corps et remarquai tout en rougissant affreusement que je ne portais plus mon kimono de cérémonie mais rien d'autre qu'un pagne pour me cacher.

-Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire , m'exclamai-je en bougeant dans tout les sens. Si bien que Kurami et moi tombâmes en avant.

Je rouvris les yeux et Kurami était au dessus de moi les mais de chaque côté de mon visage. Nous nous observâmes un instant surpris par la chute que nous venions de faire, puis ce fut lui qui réagit le premier. Il se releva avec empressement et enleva sa veste de kimono pour que je puisse la mettre jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions des vêtements.

-j'avais oublié de t'en parler, excuse-moi ! Mais les vêtements humains se désintègrent au contact de l'air alors...après...enfin bref ! Si tu reste comme ça tu vas attraper froid tu sais ! Ajouta-t-il alors que je regardais sa veste incrédule. Il s'avança et se plaça devant moi en faisant passer la veste par dessus mes frêles épaules.

-Mais et toi ? Tu te retrouve torse nu ! Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit-il en me souriant et je me sentis soudain fondre, recule .

J'obtempérai et me reculai. Soudain une lumière aveuglante s'échappa de mon jeune kami puis ce fut le noir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je n'étais plus dans le couloir mais dans un lit trop confortable pour moi. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et observai autour de moi. Des murs au tapisseries surréalistes des couleurs étincelante, des draps aux couleurs chatoyantes...et un mouton ?! Enfin je crois...Ah non c'est un chiot à trois queue ! Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, émit un glapissement et sauta sur le lit pour venir me faire la fête. Amusé par son attitude si innocente et enfantine je souris tendrement.

-tu es très mignon quand tu souris.

-Kurami ?! C'est toi ? M'exclamai-je, rougissant un peu mais surpris, regardant autour de moi mais ne le voyant nulle part. Puis lorsque je tournais la tête vers la gauche, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un magnifique loup blanc à quatre queues aux yeux de couleurs nuit . Fasciné par ce regard, j'avançai ma main vers lui mais je m'arrêtai craignant un refus de sa part, mais le loup avança sa tête de lui-même pour venir la poser dans le creux de ma main. J'enlevai alors ma main non pas avec crainte mais dans l'intention de me placer dans une position plus confortable. Le loup, qui avait compris, vint s'allonger sur mes genoux et je pus enfin lui caresser la tête. Le loup émit un son de satisfaction et mon corps fut parcouru de frissons.

-tu es la première personne à toucher mon corps sous ma forme canine ! Et je dois admettre que ça fait du bien !

Je sursautai et regardai le loup surpris que ce dernier puisse parler sauf que ce n'était plus le loup que j'avais sur mes genoux mais Kurami qui me regardait amusé par ma surprise.

''je suis un futur kami tu sais, va falloir t'y habitu...il s'interrompit brusquement voyant que j'avais baissé la tête et mes épaules tremblées. Paniqué, il se releva et se retourna pour me prendre dans ses bras sauf qu'il s'aperçut peu avant que je riais à en mourir. J'étais totalement mort de rire par ma bêtise humaine.

-mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Shiro ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Me demanda Kurami en m'observant me tordre de rire inquiet. Je me calmai et le regardai sérieusement.

Soudain, il s'approcha brusquement de mon visage et le prit entre ses mains .

-tiens ! Il y a quelque dans ton regard que tu n'avais pas avant de venir ici ! S'exclama-t-il pensif, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux à la fois surpris et attendri par son côté candide. Plus je le regardais et plus je me disais que j'avais de la chance d'être ici. Me doutant que j'allais rester ici, pendant un long moment ( et c'est encore peu dit ) avec lui, je choisit de tout lui raconter et ce que c'était aussi que cette ''chose'' dans mon regard.

Chapitre 2 : souvenirs de la vie humaine : part 1 : l'histoire du sacrifié :

il me fit signe de me redresser et s'allongea sous mon regard indigné. Puis une fois installé, il me regarda et me sourit en ouvrant ses bras. Je m'y précipitai de peur qu'il ne change d'avis mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il m'enferma dans ses bras trop maigres et posa avec hésitation sa main sur ma tête.

-je peux te confier un secret ? Mais tu jures que tu ne feras rien après ce que je t'aurais dis ? Me demanda-t-il une drôle de voix, mi-triste, mi-désespéré.

Je répondis par l'affirmation, redoutant ce qu'il allait me révéler.

«je suis né déjà maudis je pense...ma mère avait faillit y rester quand je suis enfin sorti. Je ne pleurais pas mais je regardais tout le monde autour avec de grands yeux d'abord blanc. Je n'étais pas aveugle mais mes iris et pupille ne sont apparus que très tard dans mes yeux. Dès cet instant, je fus considéré comme un monstre. Mes sœurs me regardaient de travers, et ne m'adressaient pas la parole, ma mère me fuyait et dès que je voulais la voir, juste cela, cela m'était interdis...et mon père je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'était ces sentiments mais cela ne me plaisait pas … »

mon sacrifice s'arrêta, et je sentis son corps trembler sous moi. Il pleurait !

-tu sais tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, si cela te fait trop mal je …

«non je vais tout de dire ! C'est une façon pour moi de créer un lien...mon père ne voyait en moi qu'un ...objet sexuel. Il me déguisait dans le grenier et me...me demandait de prendre des poses...et parfois quand je refusais il me battait. Et un jour ça a vraiment dérapé et il a été pris d'une impulsion folle et s'est jeté sur moi...j'ai tenté de me défendre mais mon corps maudis n'avait pas de force. » je resté silencieux de peur d'exploser de fureur, laissant Shiro me caresser la tête. Comment pouvait-on traiter son fils de la sorte ? Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Shiro m'avait paru déprimé à son arrivée. Je me relevai et regardai Shiro et ce que je vis me fendis le cœur. Il avait les yeux fixés dans le vague des larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur son visage mais sont expression restait figé. Comme une poupée. Paniqué, je me plaçai au dessus de lui pour que mon regard l'intercepte et il s'extirpa seul de son souvenir. Je vis la lumière dans son regard revenir et je lui souris. C'est là qu'il explosa. Telle une bombe qui explose il s'accrocha à ma chemise et versa toutes les larmes que lui permettaient ses yeux.

«il m'a ...prit dans le grenier et il n'a pas voulu s'arrêter après ! Il a sortit son appareil photo et m'a pris en photographie ...je n'ai rien pu faire. Ensuite quand il est sortit du grenier il a fermé à clef derrière lui et je suis resté là à revoir encore et encore en cauchemar cette scène qui même dans la Mort me suis ! Je n'en pouvais plus je voulais seulement mourir, alors à ta-ton, j'ai cherché un clou qui dépassait ou une chose qui puisse me tailler les poignets. Je me raccrochai alors au suicide, mon seul Espoir de quitter ce monde qui ne semblait pas vouloir de moi. Mais je n'avais rien sous la main à part un clou rouillé qui dépassé du sol alors j'ai commencé à frotter puis j'ai senti un liquide chaud arriver mais mon père est revenue juste avant que je n'atteigne les veines. Voyant mes poignets en sang, il m'a battu me hurlant dessus car il avait peur de perdre son jeu sexuel...imagine, j'avais 13 ans et je pensais déjà au suicide , c'est d'une ironie ! » parmi ses larmes, il éclata d'un rire cynique qui me donna des frissons et les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Je resserrai ma prise l'emprisonnant, à la limite de l'étouffement.

-calme-toi c'est fini maintenant ! Je suis là ! Lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille, mes ailes se pliant autour de nous, nous cachant du reste du monde. Lorsqu'elles effleurèrent sa peau blanche, je le sentis frissonner. Il releva soudain la tête, puis me regarda avec des yeux larmoyants tout en souriant, et là, à ce moment là, je su. Je su que je l'avais trouvé, car mon cœur venait de fondre. Mon frère, le kami des tempêtes m'avait toujours dis que le coup de foudre entre un sacrifié et un kami (qu'il soit pas encore à ce stade ou si) n'existait quasiment pas. Un seul cas : celui d'Ichinose et de Mikael ; respectivement les kamis de l'eau et du feu. C'était comme l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette mais en surnaturelle, enfin de mon point de vue.

Lorsque mes ailes se refermèrent entièrement sur nous, Shiro s'essuya les yeux, et me regarda à nouveau.

«quand j'étais encore de ce monde, une seule m'est arrivé de bien, c'est quand j'ai rencontré ce petit chiot airant. On s'est lié d'amitié tous les deux et on s'est partagés plusieurs choses ensemble, autant de la nourriture que des souvenirs. Un jour, je marchais au bord de la route quand soudain je le vis. Il avait la tête levé vers les nuages et se trouvait au milieu de la route. Une voiture arriva, le cheval qui la tirait était lancé au grand galop. Je hurlai de toute mes forces dans l'espoir de prévenir le chien mais il ne m'écoutait pas alors je me suis jeté sous les roues de la voiture et dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux après, le chiot était entrain de me lécher le visage pour me réveiller. Mais je sombrer dans l'inconscient à nouveau. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour la deuxième fois après l'accident, mes parents ainsi que mes sœurs étaient tous réunis derrière le paravent de ma chambre et c'est ce jour que j'ai appris que j'étais le sacrifié. Ils se hurlaient dessus et j'entendais tout : je sais pas ce qui fut le pire : que ma mère et mes sœurs veuillent ma mort ou que mon père veuille me garder en vie dans l'espoir de faire de moi son jeu sexuel malgré mes jambes cassées. Je remerciais les dieux pour avoir donné raison à ma mère et mes sœurs. Et ensuite, je me suis rendu au temple en tenue et tu as dû voir la suite, quand je me suis presque jeté sur le couteau, et que je me suis offert a toi… » Je le regardai ébahi, mais amoureusement surpris sur ses dernières paroles. En regardant le visage de mon sacrifié, je vis que lui aussi avait compris le lapsus qu'il avait commis. Je me penchai lentement vers lui et l'une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux en posant ma tête dans le creux de sa main. Je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes et j'ouvris les yeux et regardai le visage de mon sacrifié qui rougissait de gêne.

Il avait les yeux fermés et attendait que je participe au baiser. Réclamant d'une langue douce, l'accès à sa bouche, il gémit en me donnant l'accès et je laissai mes mains glisser jusqu'en bas de son dos, le rapprochant de moi par la même occasion. Mes queues de renards vinrent le caresser de toutes parts et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort. Je coupai le baiser et le regarder dans les yeux, puis je plonger la tête dans son cou déposant des baisers papillons tout en laissant mes mains vagabonder sur ce pauvre petit animal que je voulais à tout prix croquer. Lorsque mes mains arrivèrent sous le kimono, je perdis la notion du temps : sa peau était trop douce si bien que j'en perdais la tête. Puis je glissai mes mains en bas de son dos, quand soudain, sur cette peau plus que parfaite ma main droite toucha quelque chose de rugueux comme une brûlure le marquant même dans la mort. Surpris et furieux car je devinais facilement de quoi il s'agissait, je le fis reculer le tenant doucement à bout de bras, par peur de le casser puis je l'allongeai sur le lit et relevai son kimono pour voir sur quoi j'avais buté puis je remarquai alors la brûlure en forme de carpe et de fleur de sakura. Son père l'avait marqué comme du bétail ! Il avait osé …

voyant que je restais bloqué sur sa fesse droite en tremblant, il gémit et se retourna sur le lit.

-Écoute Kurami, je peux t'expliquer mais s'il te plaît ne fait rien sur eux ! Je préfèrerais subir pour eux que eux subissent pour moi ! Je ne veux rien leur devoir ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il recommençait à pleurer. Je me réveillais de ma fureur enfin et le relevai pour le serrer dans mes bras afin de le réconforter.

-ne t'inquiètes pas je ne leur ferais rien mais tu ne subiras pas ma colère non plus ...je crois que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive mais je suis tout de même heureux d'être tombé sur toi. » pendant que je me confessais mon frère ainsi que sa compagne arrivèrent sur les lieux. J'ouvris alors brusquement mes ailes et me retournai pour me placer devant Shiro de façon protectrice croyant que c'était des shinigamis (ou des dieux de la mort) qui arrivaient.

-calme-toi Ku-kun ce n'est que moi et Shûei nous sommes venus pour vous dire que les préparatif de ton sacre arrivera plutôt que prévu et que demain vous serez à jamais réunis tous les deux ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à mon protégé puis il se tourna vers moi et ajouta , est-ce que je peux traiter d'une chose importante avec toi s'il te plaît ?

-ouais bien sûr ! Lança-t-il peu sûr de ce que celui-ci allait lui révéler.

Mon frère m'amena dans une autre pièce, couleurs turquoises. Il se tourna vers moi et lança en l'air un sceau de silence : si il faisait cela c'est quelque chose de très sérieux allait se passer. Il était dos à moi lorsqu'il déclara ceci d'une voix blanche :

-tu ne pourras pas rester auprès de Shiro, les anciens du temple veulent le voir sacrifié demain pour ton passage en Kami, je blanchis en entendant cela : j'allais devoir quitter mon sacrifié pour le plonger dans le néant afin que je devienne enfin kami (chose que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps pour y renoncer maintenant !) mais il s'empressa d'ajouter en se retournant et me voyant blanc comme les ailes de Shûei, ils ont tout de même laissé une autre alternative pour que Shiro ne reste pas dans le néant : c'est que lui-même devienne un kami en même temps que toi.

Là dessus, mes genoux se dérobèrent, ne soutenant plus mon corps, sous le choc des deux nouvelles. J'étais désespéré, je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : qu'il soit seul dans le néant avec ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie humaine pendant toute l'éternité ou bien passer des épreuves qui sont pire que la Mort elle-même. Je m'accroupis au sol, dépassé par mon incapacité à l'aider et à le garder près de moi en même temps.

Mon frère, devant moi, brisa le sceau de silence et me dit en sortant :

-tu as trois jours pour te décider.

J'allais devoir lui annoncer moi-même et rien que de penser à ce qu'il allait choisir, j'en avais mal…

chapitre 2 : souvenirs de la vie humaine : part 2 : je veux vivre et te garder avec moi :

je vis Kurami s'éloigner dans la pièce à côté. Pour je ne sais quelle raison mon coeur se serra. Pourquoi Kurami m'avait regardé de cette façon ? De quoi parlaient-ils tous les deux ? Soudain Shûei se tourna vers moi avec un regard impénétrable et me jugea des pieds à la tête. Ensuite elle me sourit brusquement et des lunettes apparurent sur son nez avec un mètre à mesurer dans une main.

\- alors vous avez avancé ?

-euh pardon ?

-eh bien est-ce que tu lui appartiens maintenant ou toujours pas ? Demande Shûei à nouveau. Je ne comprends toujours pas le sens de sa question et cela me rend d'autant plus perplexe quand je me rend compte qu'elle est entrain de prendre mes ...mensurations ? Puis elle s'arrêta et claqua des doigts et je fermai. Lorsque je les rouvris, je n'avais plus le kimono trop grand de Kurami mais une tenue à ma taille et entièrement blanche. Seule la ceinture et l'écharpe étaient rouge. Le pantalon me collait au corps et me descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et une sorte de lanières me passait sous la plante du pied et s'enroulaient jusqu'à mes orteilles. Le haut était une tunique blanche plutôt ample et une broche en forme de lys la maintenait au col. L'écharpe me cachait presque le visage de la bouche au nez. Dans mes cheveux, il y avait une fleur noir qui tenait attaché par une lanière en cuir noir elle aussi. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Kurami qui avait la mine sombre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit ma tenue et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Derrière lui son frère Susanoo-dono posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et le poussa vers nous.

Je me précipitai vers lui inquiet et il me serra dans ses bras plongeant sa tête dans mon cou, pleurant à chaude larme. C'était vraiment la première fois que l'on pleurait comme ça pour moi. Et cela provoqua des sentiments encore inconnus pour moi.

Je raffermis ma prise sur ses épaules musclés et lui murmurai des mots réconfortants. J'entendis Susanoo et Shûei-dono sortir de la salle. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

\- je t'aime, tu sais ? Je ne veux pour rien au monde me séparer de toi…et toi , est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux larmoyants. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je ne pus qu'acquiescer, alors pardonne-moi, c'est la loi crois-moi j'aurai voulu t'éviter cela mais c'est la loi.

Ma voix se débloqua enfin et je levai une main pour essuyer une nouvelle larme au coin de son œil.

-écoute-moi bien, kurami-dono, gouverneur de mon âme et futur kami de ce monde, je veux et vais rester avec toi, je suis décidé à ne pas te laisser seul et encore moins à vivre entre la vie et la mort, alors j'accepte les épreuves, lui annonçai-je un air sérieux sur le visage, je ne veux pas partir maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis 10 ans, je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement, alors n'ai pas peur je survivrais aux épreuves que me donneront les anciens dieux !

Kurami en resta bouche bée. Il ne pensait certainement pas que j'étais au courant pour les épreuves... mais je ne vais pas lui dire qu'avant mon arrivé ici, les âmes qui se trouvait dans la pièce avant qu'il arrive pour me réveiller m'ont tout dit sur ce qu'il y avait à savoir ici. En y repensant, je me souvins que depuis ma naissance j'ai toujours été capable de voir l'âme des gens et d'en utiliser certaines pour qu'elles m'obéissent. Il faudra que j'en parle avec les anciens après les épreuves qu'ils vont me proposer…

-mais Shiro, tu n'as pas ...peur ? Enfin ce sont des épreuves effrayantes, même pour moi qui suis un futur kami !

Je le regardais d'un regard malicieux et souris tristement face à son air inquiet :

-si, je suis terrifié !

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais il se mit à pleurer à nouveau contre mes habits blancs mais tout en faisant attention de ne pas les froisser ni de les mouiller. Curieux malgré la situation, j'osai lui demander.

-dis-moi Kurami-kun, c'est quoi ces vêtements ? Que Shûei-dono m'a fait ?

Kurami releva la tête et me répondit :

-c'est...ce sont les habits des participants à l'épreuve mais les fleurs que tu portes ne sont sûrement que des parures enfin je crois… «il faudra que je me renseigne » pensa-t-il.

-ah donc Shûei-dono a lu dans mon esprit et dans mon âme alors ! Marmonnai-je à vois haute.

Kurami replongea son nez dans mon cou et respira mon odeur. Je soupirai de bien être et refermai mes bras sur mon renard. Et on s'avança vers le lit. Je me couchai tant bien que mal car Kurami ne voulait pas me lâcher. On s'installa dans le lit, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Kurami était toujours entrain de dormir, apaisé et innocent comme un enfant.

Soudain une cloche retentit et je décidai de me lever. Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon renard je sortis du lit puis de la chambre et refermai la porte en le regardant une dernière fois. Je me dirigeai vers le temple des anciens d'un pas tranquille écoutant les âmes qui me murmuraient tout et rien dans le creux de l'oreille. J'entrai d'un pas décidé dans le temple quand d'un seul coup on hurla dans mon dos. Surpris, je me retournai et tombai à la renverse par un renard blanc aux ailes tachés de rouge.

\- Shiro ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu partais ? J'ai cru que notre rencontre était un rêve et j'ai pleuré !

Pris de court, je ne dis rien attendant de pouvoir me relever. Sauf que le renard au dessus de moi ne voulait pas bouger de là.

-dis Shiro, tu me promets de survivre quoiqu'il arrive et que tu vas me revenir… ?

-ne t'inquiètes pas je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend ...lui murmurai-je touché. Je levai ma main et lui caressai la tête. Il émit un doux grognement, me lécha la main puis se décala pour que je puisse non seulement me lever mais aussi que j'entre car j'étais en retard.

-te voilà enfin Shiro-chan qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te retenir ?

Étrangement détendu, je souris à l'ancienne et lui dis qu'un certain renard m'avait retenu. Il y eut un blanc entre nous deux puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

-bon, maintenant rentre dans le cercle, m'intima-t-elle doucement en me montrant le pentacle au sol, maintenant tu vas ramasser les deux éventails de la tempête et tu vas fermer les yeux, et te laisser guider par ses derniers, d'accord ?

J'obtempérai et rentrai dans le cercle. Lorsque mes mains prirent les deux éventails, je me sentis transporté ailleurs.

Mon corps se mit à bouger tout seul. Je le sentais mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus qu'observer, car mon âme invisible même aux kamis qui était présent dans la salle. J'appelai alors les âmes présentes dans l'endroit et soudain une nuée bleuté apparut devant moi.

«bienvenue à toi futur kami des âmes perdues, tu vas changer ce monde mais tu dois voir de toi-même ce qui s'y trame. Tu vas venir avec nous...» je regardai une dernière fois derrière fois mon corps qui était entrain de se mouvoir sensuellement et sauvagement sous l'effet des éventails. Deux âmes apparurent tout près de mon corps et me firent signe que je pouvais le leur laisser. J'acquiesçai et me laissai porter par les autres âmes.

Changement de décors, un paysage de désolation. Au loin je pouvais apercevoir les palais des kamis, regroupés en cercle dans un pentacle. Autour, pour empêcher la désolation d'arriver, un dôme de protection contre lesquels des âmes noires d'encre et rouge de sang cognaient sans relâche dessus. Je regardai autour de moi, perdu. Je devais vraiment faire quelque chose pour ses âmes, mais quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une âme humaine, qui plus est, un sacrifié. Je me retournai vers les âmes qui m'avaient amené ici. Elle commençaient à changer de couleur changeant du bleu au noir et rouge. Je pris peur. Elles avaient réussie à m'attirer dehors sans ma forme matérielle, je n'étais même pas visible pour les anciens, ni même pour Kurami...Kurami ! Il croyait en moi alors je devais faire quelque chose ! Je fermai les yeux et imaginai que des ailes de toutes les couleurs étaient dans mon dos. Un sabre dans une main et une branche de sakura bleu dans l'autre. Quand j'ouvrai à nouveau les yeux, je vis avec soulagement que ce que j'avais deviner était juste . Armé de la sorte je me mis à voler très haut dans le ciel, tout en attirant l'attention des autres âmes noires et rouges. Les âmes qui n'étaient pas encore changées se joignirent à moi et rentrèrent dans la fleur noire que je portais au col. Celle-ci s'agrandit et du lierre s'enroula autour de mon cou et de mes bras. Elles répétaient une sorte de litanie dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je répétai en choeur avec elles et au fur et à mesure que l'on montait nos voix, les âmes noires et rouges disparurent, en laissant des fleurs de lys d'un blanc laiteux sur le sol.

Lorsque la dernière âme disparue, je volai jusqu'à l'endroit et atairis gracieusement sur le sol. Les fleurs laissèrent les âmes, à nouveau bleues, s'échapper de leur pétales puis sans que je fasse quoique soit, ce fut le noir.

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, j'étais allongé sur le sol, l'ancienne au dessus de moi m'observait avec intérêt, et à côté je reconnus mon renard qui m'observait plus inquiet.

-K Kurami ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je me tournai alors vers l'ancienne, j'ai réussi le test ? Les âmes sont parties ? Qu'est-ce…

-tu étais entrain de danser avec les éventails, tu t'en souviens ? Me coupa-t-elle, ensuite des vents puissants se sont élevés et tu t'es effondré au sol. L'alarme s'est mise à sonner mais impossible de te réveiller. Je t'ai lancé un sceau de protection, j'avoue que tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, puis je suis sortie voir ce qui se passait, je suis tombée sur Kurami, paniquée je lui ai dis ce qui s'était passé et nous sommes revenus ici, mais...un de mes oiseaux affirme t'avoir vu en l'air armé comme un exorciste et des ailes d'ange dans le dos et tu as transformé toutes les âmes noires et rouges en fleurs de lys bleues qui les ont ensuite exorcisées, et en croire tes questions je suppose que mon oiseau n'a pas menti ! Ajouta-t-elle en me souriant de façon bienveillante.

Je m'asseyais avec Kurami dans mon dos qui m'attira contre son torse pour que je ne fasse pas trop d'efforts. Mais j'étais trop tendu pour savourer ce moment et les deux kamis qui m'entouraient, le remarquèrent.

Soudain l'ancienne se tourna vers Kurami :

-transforme-toi en kyubi tu vas porter Shiro-kun sur ton dos pour qu'il constate par lui-même, lui ordonna-t-elle, puis se tournant vers moi, puisque tu ne semble pas convaincu nous allons te faire une petite visite guidée du temple et des jardins à l'extérieur du dôme.

Kurami se transforma et une de ses neufs queues me porta délicatement sur son dos et je caressai les poils soyeux de mon renard. Je me demandais d'où sortaient ses neufs queues. Avait-il réussi son épreuve ? Je lui demanderai plus tard . Soudain son dos se mit à vibrer et il émit un glapissement de bien être, je souris et plongeais mon nez dans ses poils soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. L'ancienne, changée en un magnifique phénix, s'envola gracieusement en direction de la sortie. Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où je me trouvais quelque instants plutôt.

Je relevais la tête et ouvris grand les yeux : devant moi s'étendaient des hectares entiers de lys bleues. Lorsque je descendis du dos de Kurami chacune se mit à émettre une lueur bleuté ; inquiet et surpris, Kurami se mit à grogner dangereusement. Je lui grattai derrière l'oreille pour lui signifier que tout allait bien puis je m'avançais à la rencontre des fleurs. Lorsque je fus suffisamment proche d'elles, chacune prit une apparence humaine avec une fleur de lys quelque part sur le corps : sur la tête pour les enfants, dans les cheveux pour les femmes, sur le cœur pour les hommes et autour du biceps pour les plus âgés, femmes et hommes confondus. Les enfants souriants galopèrent autour de moi, me poussant gentiment vers la foule. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kurami avancer prudemment mais le phénix à côté de lui l'en empêcha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et le renard me lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'une seule chose : reviens-moi vite.

Je me laissai emporté et me sentit transporté dans un brouillard bleuté.

Lorsque je le vis s'éloigner et disparaître dans un brouillard bleuté, mon coeur se serra étrangement et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Puis d'un seul coup, le brouillard se dissipa emportant avec lui mon âme sœur. Je hurlais de désespoir pensant l'avoir perdu à jamais , quand un bruit vint me faire lever la tête. Je fondis pour la deuxième fois. Il était dans les airs deux grandes ailes d'un bleu couleur du ciel. Ses habits blancs formaient un dégradé du blanc jusqu'au bleu nuit. Sa Fleur de lys avait trouvé sa place dans ses nouveaux longs cheveux blanc dégradant vers le blanc . Il était magnifique. Je l'observai alors que ses ailes battaient doucement murmurant avec le vent afin que Shiro puisse atterrir au sol. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme, ses ailes s'affalèrent et son corps sembla tomber au ralentit, comme si il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Je me précipitai à son chevet lui évitant ainsi de heurter le sol. Puis je restai là, à observer son visage si paisible. J'aurai pu rester des heures entières à le regarder comme ça, si je n'avais pas eu ce besoin violent de l'embrasser. Lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, il remua légèrement et répondit au baiser à son tour. Mon cœur rata alors un battement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux surpris,...ses yeux ! Ils étaient à présent tout les deux d'un violets, de la même couleur que les améthystes avec par endroits des éclats argentés. Mon cœur rata un second battement.

-K-Kurami ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y avait des gens qui me saluaient et me félicitaient puis c'est le noir complet.

Je me relevai en le gardant dans mes bras, et le ramenai vers l'ancienne qui s'était changée en humaine à nouveau.

-Toutes les félicitations Shiro-kun, tu es officiellement un kami, elle m'observa un instant avant d'ajouter, et pas n'importe lequel apparemment : Kurami, tu as l'honneur de porter dans tes bras, le tout premier kami des âmes !

Je me tournai vers Shiro qui me regardait surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Puis lentement, et souriant, je me penchai sur lui et l'embrassai tendrement. Il me le rendit timidement puis doucement, comme une caresse sur ma peau, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et ses ailes remuèrent légèrement.

Epilogue : naissance d'un nouveau dieu :

lorsque le jeune Shiro se réveilla dans les bras de Kurami avec des crampes d'estomac au départ il cru que cela était un rêve. Hier, ils avaient fêté sa réussite aux épreuves pour devenir kami et ils avait ouvert une dizaine de bouteilles de saké.

Shiro émit un gémissement étouffé et réveilla sans le vouloir Kurami.

-Bonjour mon ange, ça v...il s'interrompit en voyant son ange avec un ventre rond et le regard perdu , tu as mal ?

flash back :

une dizaine de bouteilles sur la table. Les deux jeunes kamis s'embrassaient assis sur le lit de la chambre. Kurami poussa doucement Shiro pour que ce dernier s'allonge, quand soudain ce dernier pris la parole entre deux gémissements de plaisir :

-dis K-Kurami, est ce que les kamis peuvent avoir des enfants ?...ça serait drôlement mignon ! Dit-il un peu amoché à cause du saké et des caresses du renard qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, je porterai alors Tes enfants…, ajouta-t-il d'une voix trop sensuelle pour que son renard ne fasse quoique ce soit.

-Shiro-kun, deux kamis peuvent tomber en enceinte seulement si les deux ont vraiment toute la volonté qu'il faut pour vouloir des enfants. Sinon, il s'interrompit se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement, cela ne fonctionnera pas...es-tu certain d'en vouloir, ajouta-t-il en le regardant plein de tendresse et d'espoir.

Un simple murmure et se fut le signal.

Fin du flash back :

Shiro se précipita dans une salle de bain et se mit à vomir. Du sang. Kurami inquiet se précipita à la suite de Shiro et lui tint ses longs cheveux blancs et noirs. Il se releva après lui avoir attaché les cheveux et se précipita à l'extérieur de leur temple et alla chercher l'ancienne. Lorsque ces derniers revinrent, Shiro était affalé sur le bord de la baignoire, un filet de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche.

Kurami paniqua mais l'ancienne toujours aussi calme, s'approcha du corps de Shiro qui était inconscient. Elle souleva sa robe et vit des serpents s'enrouler autour de son ventre. Elle passa une main lumineuse au dessus de son ventre et put voir que l'enfant grandissait trop vite et ne pouvait pas sortir à cause de ses queues de renard et de ses ailes qui commençaient à se déployer. Si cela continuait comme ça, Shiro allait exploser et Kurami ne pourrait pas y survivre. Elle fit alors apparaître dans sa main et se mit à couper le ventre de Shiro en deux parties et écarta doucement les parois.

Kurami, curieux et inquiet, il tendit l'oreille lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit toute seule d'elle-même laissant passer l'ancienne qui avait une expression sereine sur le visage. Elle le laissa entrer en souriant et partit en direction de son temple. Le renard s'engouffra dans le temple qu'ils partageaient tout les deux. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, il tomba à genoux devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : son ange au cheveux blancs dégradé de noir tenait dans ses bras une petite créature qui avait déjà des longs cheveux roux. De toutes petites oreilles de renards se dressaient sur sa tête tandis que curieuse, ses yeux roses grands ouverts observaient tout ce qui l'entourait.

Kurami se rapprocha d'eux et baisa le front de la petite créature qui émit un gazouillis semblable à celui d'un oisillon et tandis les bras pour toucher son visage remplit de larmes.

-K-Kurami, c'est ...tu as vu, c'est notre fille …, murmura Shiro au bord de l'évanouissement.

Kurami s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa essayant de faire passer tout le sentiment d'amour qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

Puis il prit la petite fille qui commençait déjà à bailler. Il alla dans la salle d'à côté, laissant à Shiro le temps de souffler un peu. Puis il revint dans la salle de bain et prit son amant dans ses bras. Ce dernier alla nicher son nez directement dans son cou, ses bras entourant son cou, il murmura un ''je t'aime'' avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Kurami coucha son amant puis se mit lui-même au lit. Il s'endormit le sourire au lèvre. Car après tout un nouveau kami venait de naître.


End file.
